1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection arrangement for producing a rotational connection of a hydrodynamic torque converter to a rotating shaft, wherein the connection arrangement comprises at least one connection element arrangable at a housing of the torque converter having a first connection area connectable to the housing and a second connection area connectable to the rotating shaft or a component coupled therewith and the first connection area is constructed with a limited circumferential extension with respect to the rotational axis of the converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art connection arrangement for connecting a torque converter housing to a rotating shaft is known, for example, from German reference DE 44 24 989 A1. FIG. 5 of the present application shows a known connection arrangement for a hydrodynamic torque converter. The connection arrangement 10 comprises a plurality of nut elements 16 with an internal thread 18. The nut elements are arranged in succession in the circumferential direction at a converter housing 12, more specifically on a cover 14 of the converter housing 12. One axial end of the nut elements 16 comprises a first connection area 20 that is welded to the housing 12, i.e., the cover 14, thereof and the internal thread 18 of the nut elements 16 forms a second connection area 22. In the prior art connections, a flex-plate or similar device (not shown) is secured to a drive shaft. Screws or other threaded connection elements may be used to penetrate through-openings in the flex-plate or similar device and threadably engage into this second connection area 22. A disadvantage of a connection arrangement of this type formed by a plurality of successively arranged nut elements 16, is that the nut elements 16 are welded to the cover of the converter housing 12. Therefore, unwanted welding stresses are introduced into the converter housing and the deformation behavior of the converter housing is influenced under the effect of centrifugal force because the converter housing bulges outward due to the pressure in the interior of the converter. However, the nut elements 16 impede this bulging behavior at determined circumferential areas, ultimately resulting in a wavy deformation behavior considered in the circumferential direction. This is particularly undesirable because, as is shown in FIG. 5, the area in which these nut elements 16 are arranged coincides exactly with an area in which a piston 24 of a lockup clutch 26 contacts the inner surface of the housing cover 14 via friction facings 28 to achieve a connection between the housing 12 and a turbine wheel 30, so that the housing 12 and turbine wheel 30 are fixed with respect to relative rotation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a connection arrangement for connecting a hydrodynamic torque converter with a rotational shaft so that they are fixed with respect to relative rotation and so that the connection arrangement does not impair the operating behavior of the torque converter and is simple to produce.
According to the invention, this object is met by a connection arrangement for producing a rotational connection of a hydrodynamic torque converter with a rotating shaft, wherein the connection arrangement comprises at least one connection element having a first connection area arrangeable at a housing of the torque converter and a second connection area connectable with the rotating shaft or a component coupled therewith. The first connection area is constructed with a limited circumferential extension with respect to a rotational axis of the converter.
It is further provided according to the present invention that the first connection area is arrangable at the housing by riveting.
The riveting of the at least one connection element with the converter housing has the essential advantage that the production process may be effected in a simple manner and that the introduction of heat energy into the converter housing when producing the connection is eliminated. Accordingly, no unwanted deformations of the converter housing requiring subsequent machining occur when making the connection according to the present invention. Furthermore, the production of the connection by riveting does not stiffen the housing which influences the operating behavior. Therefore, the lockup clutch operates substantially without hindrance even in the event of high centrifugal forces acting on the working fluid which causes bulging of the converter housing.
The at least one connection element has a defined arcuate extension that extends only a portion of a circumferential path about the rotational axis of the converter, i.e., the at least one connection element extends in an angular extension area of less than 360xc2x0 with respect to the rotational axis of the converter. Accordingly, the connection element may be produced economically from strip material. The material waste generated in manufacturing a connection element of this type is appreciably reduced relative to a construction with a completely annular extension configuration.
At least one rivet opening for receiving a respective rivet portion is constructed in the first connection area. The preferred embodiment includes a plurality of rivet openings for receiving rivet portions.
When a plurality of rivet openings of this type are provided, the plural rivet openings are preferably arranged in succession along the circumferential direction.
In a corresponding manner, at least one protuberance formed as a rivet portion is provided in the housing. The preferred embodiment includes a plurality of protuberances formed as rivet portions.
To position the at least one connection element in a defined manner with respect to the housing, it is further suggested that at least one alignment recess in which a respective alignment projection engages at the housing is provided in the first connection region. In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of alignment recesses are provided in the first connection region.
In this respect, it is also advantageous when the at least one rivet opening and the at least one alignment recess are arranged in alternate succession along the circumferential direction.
The forces to be transmitted into the converter housing between the rotating shaft and the torque converter may be introduced in the most uniform manner possible when the first connection portion is an arcuate configuration.
The second connection portion may comprise a substantially plate-like part proceeding from the first connection portion. A configuration of this type has many advantages. For example, with a given connection configuration of the first connection portion with the converter housing such, for example, as with a given positioning of the rivet portions at the converter housing, it is possible to adapt to many different types of torque converters by varying the extension length of the plate-like part. Structural changes are ultimately required only in the area of the second connection portion. The axial extension may also be adapted to a particular application by bending or angling the plate-like part without requiring any steps for changing the torque converter or other components.
An engagement arrangement such, for example, as an internal thread, may be provided in the area of the second connection portion remote of the first connection portion.
The engagement arrangement may be economically realized when it is formed integral with the plate-like part.
Alternatively, the engagement arrangement may also be formed in a separate engagement part secured to the plate-like part.
The at least one connection part may be, for example, formed by stamping sheet metal in a particularly simple and economical manner.
The present invention is further directed to a connection element for the connection of a hydrodynamic torque converter with a rotating shaft comprising a first connection portion with a circumferential extension which is limited with respect to a rotational axis of the converter and at least one rivet opening provided therein for arranging the connection element at a converter housing and a second connection portion for connecting the connection element with a rotating shaft or a component coupled therewith.
The present invention is also directed to a hydrodynamic torque converter having a connection arrangement according to the invention.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.